A tour to remember
by B. Weasley
Summary: What happens when two bands have plans to join a tour together?


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 9 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** Don't Stop Me Now; lyrics: _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

**Optional prompts used:** 3\. (character) Fred Weasley; 4. (occupation) musician; 15. (object) microphone

**Word count: **1.380

_**A tour to remember**_

"Are you serious? This is for real?" Hermione Granger asked to her best friend Katie Bell, trying not to freak out – unsuccessfully of course.

"I could make a joke out of it, however I'll not; but I'm super serious, we made it! We are going to be the opening number from the tour of the _Lion's Den_!" Katie answered, doing a little dance of happiness.

The Lion's Den is a rock band, who gained success in the past months with the original songs and charismatic members. The band is formed by Alicia Spinnet the drummer, Angelina Johnson pianist, Lee Jordan bass player and the twins, George and Fred Weasley, lead guitar and vocalist.

"Oh my God Katie how you manage this? We aren't famous like them, so…" Hermione was trying to wrap her mind around the idea of being the opening number for a band she was a fan.

"I guess their manager saw our video, you know the one we posted a few weeks ago, and thought that we are what they needed; he called Minerva and the rest is history, like they say," Katie said, sounding so excited like her best friend.

Hermione and Katie were a duo, trying to make a career of singing; both girls studied music and while Hermione wished to become a musician and maybe a teacher, Katie always wished to be a star. Didn't take much for the blonde convince the brunette to follow their dreams, and now, they will achieve that.

Meanwhile, the manager of the Lion's Den Bill Weasley, the twins' older brother was thinking how to break the news to the members. This was the second tour of the band, and Bill wants to innovate in the concerts and in the tour in general.

"Hey Billy Boy, what's uuuuuuuup!" Fred asked, or better yelled, entering in his older brother's office. "What has your knickers in a twist?"

"How many times I asked you to not to call me like that Fred?" Bill said rubbing his temples; he knew that a headache is coming. "Where are the others? I need to speak with you lot."

"They are coming, they are finishing something that has to do with the tour," Fred answered shrugging.

"And exactly why you aren't helping them?"

"Because I thought we are going to talk, musician to musician, you know, like the old times?"

"I thought you didn't like the conversations we had back then."

"I usually didn't like, but I grew up to appreciate your wisdom, you know, since you are older and know so much about the world…"

"Are you making fun of me or you really appreciate what I said before you enter in the stage?"

"I really started to appreciate what you say Bill, it what motivate us to start everything," Fred said looking to his brother. "You know, when I'm on the stage I feel like _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_, when I grab the microphone it's like everything makes sense and that is my happy place."

"I understand what you are saying, and that's part of the reason I need to speak with you and the band; it's about the tour," Bill said looking pensive.

"Oh? What about the tour?" Fred asked feeling very excited.

"I finally found someone to open the shows for you guys, and I think that you are going to adore their music; I personally loved their style and I think they will be a great addition to the tour."

"What's the name of the band? I want to see some songs from them and how they perform."

"It's a new duo, whom I discovered from YouTube, called _Wingless Angels,_" Bill said with a little smile thinking about the name of the band.

"I saw them on YouTube, they're amazing! How you manage to book them to be our opening number?" Fred asked shocked.

"This is my secret to know and you to discover; go tell the others, we are meeting them and their manager for lunch tomorrow," Bill said entering in his "_manager mode_".

"Okay boss, I'll tell the others don't worry," Fred said getting up.

"And Fred?"

"Yes big brother?"

"Please, behave! I need you and George to be in your best behavior to not mess up with this," Bill begged, with worry writing all over his face.

"You don't need to ask that Bill," Fred said with a grin but after a look at Bill's face, he quickly completed. "Fine, we are going to be in our best behavior ok?"

"Thank you baby brother," Bill said with a smug grin, so alike his younger brothers.

"Don't call me like that," Fred said with a grimace.

"Don't call me Billy Boy," Bill contoured.

"_Touché," _Fred said pointing a finger to Bill and leaving his office.

The rest of the day pass without more incidents, with the _Angels_ rehearsing for the tour and the _Lion's _relaxing and choosing the track list for the shows. The reunion in the next day promised to be _very interesting._

Katie, Hermione and Minerva arrived early at the restaurant that they agreed to meet; the girls were trying not to freak out with the possibility of being the opening number of a tour, being so young in the music world. Minerva was looking at them with a smile in her face knowing that _her girls _were exactly what Bill Weasley was looking.

Speaking of him, Bill was trying really hard not to lose his temper but the boys weren't helping. They all knew how important this meeting is and if they don't and if they didn't hurry soon, he was going to lose the little patience he still had.

"C'mon guys, what are making you guys take so long? Angie and Leesh take less time than you and they're girls!" Bill screamed the last part.

"I could feel offended by this, but he actually is right; the boys take more time to be prepared than us," Leesh agreed with Bill.

"Don't need to yell Bill, we are here. Let's go beautiful people!" Fred said, jumping in Bill's back and smiling like a loon.

"It's time to start the grand tour of Lion's Den! YEAH!" George jumped and imitated his guitar moves while on stage.

"Yeah yeah, if we can make to the restaurant I guess we could make the tour happen right? So move your butts and to the car, NOW!" Bill said with the little patience he had. This work with the boys and in the blink of an eye, the three of them were sitting in the car like behaved children.

"I guess you just need to let your 'interior lion' come out more times," Angelina said making air quotes and trying to stiff laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Bill said walking in the direction of the car and letting a small grin scape.

Didn't take long to the band arrive at the restaurant and to locate the girls; in a few minutes everyone was introduced to one another and the two managers could see that this could work.

"So, when the tour start? We need to do some rehearsals together I guess," Minerva started to say, in her professional tone.

"We pretend to leave in a couple of weeks, so if the girls could start tomorrow, it will help immensely," Bill said looking to Hermione and Katie.

"We are ready, and we thought that we have an amazing opportunity here and we are very grateful for the opportunity," Katie said with Hermione agreeing at her side.

"So we are decided: the _Lion's Den_ and the _Wingless Angels _will be traveling all over the Britain with the most amazing tour of all times!" Fred said, startling the girls.

"This is going to be awesome, and we are going to rock this tour not only in the stage with microphones and guitars and everything. This is going to be awesome!" George completed his brother sentence.

"And that's the beginning of a great friendship I can see," Minerva said only to Bill to hear, which made the two managers smile and shake hands.

This is going to be a grand tour with many fans and craziness all around the Britain and United Kingdom. It's going to be a tour to remember.


End file.
